Please don't go-rewrite
by Invaine
Summary: Rewrite of my first post. Luke and Lorelai go to the town meeting, but when tragedy strikes, a painful goodbye leaves the town wondering what to do next. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. JAVAJUNKIES.


please don't go rewrite.

Once again Lorelai had succeeded in dragging Luke to the town meeting. Ignoring his words of discouragement Lorelai grabbed his hand and entwined her fingers with his, swinging their arms as they walked.

"I can't believe you dragged me to another town meeting." Luke complained as he shook his head.

"I like the gossip, how can you not like the gossip?" Lorelai replied, looking at him.

"It's never anything good. And Taylor, he's so annoying." Luke said and Lorelai laughed.

"What?" Luke laughed with his girlfriend.

"You and Taylor, how long have you hated each other? 6 years?" Lorelai questioned.

"Ever since he became what he likes to call 'the boss of the town'. He's just so over the top." Luke said. As they got closer to Miss Patties, Luke turned Lorelai to face him and grabbed her other hand, entwining her finger with his.

"Do we have to go in there?" Luke asked. Lorelai kissed Luke softly on the lips.

"If you last the full hour, I'll make sure you get a treat." She smiled seductively.

"Hmm, will you?" He said back with a seductive tone. Lorelai once again kissed him, giving him a little hint of his treat.

"Now shall we go in?" Lorelai said to him.

"I guess." Luke said, and Lorelai smiled to him in victory and dragged him in, sitting down on the two seats at the back as the meeting had already started.

"I'm bored." Luke whispered to Lorelai.

"10 more minutes." Lorelai said, grinning at him. 'Two can play this game.' Luke thought to himself as he placed a hand on her high thigh, he felt her jump and could feel the tension in her body and he smiled to himself.

"Tease." She whispered back, and just as Luke was about to reply, the doors bursted open and a man ran in and shot the roof, shocking everyone as the room went quiet.

"I'm looking for a Taylor?" The man said as he held the gun.

"Him!" Gypsy cried as she pointed towards Taylor who was stood on the stage. The man then held the gun towards Taylor and began to shoot in his direction, causing havoc in the room as everyone began to stand, run and scream.

Luke grabbed Lorelai's shaking hand and tried to join the group of people who were running out the back. The shooter than began to shoot at anyone in any direction, Luke and Lorelai reached the door as the shooter shot multiple times in their direction as they ran out.

Once outside, and on the grass across from Miss Patties, Luke pulled a shocked and shaking Lorelai in his arms, when she didn't hug back, Luke pulled her away and looked at her, trying to catch her eyes as they stared into the distance.

"Lorelai?" He said, worried. Lorelai then looked at him and smiled, she then looked down at her stomach, and following her eyes, Luke looked down with her and saw that she was bleeding.

"No." Luke said, and as he spoke, Lorelai began to fall to the floor, as she did, Luke grabbed her and lay her in his arms, holding down on her wound.

"When did you get shot?" Luke asked her, tears in his eyes.

"As we left." Lorelai spoke weakly.

"Let me call for help." Luke said, trying to find his phone he recently bought.

"Luke..." Lorelai said, shaking her head. "It's too- it's too late." She continued, breathing becoming difficult.

"No it's not." Luke told her, and she lifted her hand and placed it on his as he pressed down on her wound, and she linked their fingers, and smiled as she breathed heavily and short.

"Lorelai!" Pattie screeched, and Luke looked up.

"Go and get Rory, she's with Jess in the diner!" Luke shouted, and she ran, Luke looked back at Lorelai, pushing her hair out her face, stroking her cheek.

"Does it hurt?" He asked her, holding in his tears.

"It'll pass. Talk to me." Lorelai said the best she could as breaths became harder.

"Do you know when I fell in love with you?" Luke asked her, and she laughed, shaking her head.

"We were painting the diner, and I don't know, there was a moment? And then when we were trying to catch Rory's school project. The chick. What did you name it?" Luke questioned with a laugh.

"Stella." Lorelai laughed weakly.

"That's when I fell for you, and all your madness. I guess I've always had feelings for you though." He smiled.

"I fell in love with you when Rachel came, she was with you and I don't know, it made me think, and then I over thunk and realised I was in love with you, but feelings? I have them for as long as I can remember." Lorelai smiled, and Luke kissed her lightly on the lips.

Miss Pattie ran into Luke's Diner and the laugher that filled the room died down.

"Miss Pattie? You okay?" Rory questioned, and Miss Pattie came closer to her, worrying her as she saw her facial expressions.

"Miss Pattie?" Rory questioned.

"Rory dear, it's your mother." She told Rory, and she felt her world collapse.

"What? Miss Pattie? What happened to my mom?!" Rory said, standing up as her voice broke.

"Rory dear, there was a shooting at the Town meeting." She told her, and Rory stepped back, her face falling.

"Taylor, Kirk and your mother, they were shot. Taylor and Kirk are minor, legs and arms, but your mother. She was shot in the stomach. You should really come. I'm so sorry." Miss Pattie said, and before anyone could think, Rory ran out, not knowing where her mum was, but hoping her legs would take her there. Jess followed closely behind her.

As Rory saw Luke, she ran towards him, and she fell to the floor next to her mom, who had gotten worse, her face lacking the natural glow and colour it normally has. Her hands wrapped with Luke's, covered in blood.

"Mom!" She cried, grabbing her free hand, and she sat on her knees, moving in closer to her mother.

"Rory, I'm so proud of you, and the person you will become. It's your last year at Yale, and I know you're going to do so well." Lorelai, beginning to cry.

"You won't see me graduate!" Rory cried. "That's the only thing you ever wanted." She cried again.

"I'll be watching. I wouldn't miss it." Lorelai told her.

"I love you mom." Rory told her, wiping her tears.

"I love you too, sweetie. So much." Lorelai told her daughter.

"I couldn't think of a better way to go. In the arms of the man I love, and my daughter. My best friends."

"I need you to promise me.." Lorelai said, before catching her breath.

"Promise me you'll look after each other." Lorelai said, and Luke and Rory nodded.

"Please don't leave me. I still need my mom." Rory cried.

"I wish I could stay, baby." Lorelai told her. Rory began to cry silently and Lorelai looked towards Luke.

"I love you Mr. Danes." Lorelai grinned.

"I love you too, Miss Gilmore." Luke smiled to her as tears fell down his cheeks. Lorelai then repeated the first words they ever properly said to each other.

"You keep that horoscope, and I'll be with you. Always. And maybe one day, it will bring you luck." Lorelai said, and she smiled.

"Always." He said, and as she began to feel lighter in his arms, she lifted her up a bit, bringing Rory out of her trance.

"Not yet. Stay a little longer." Luke begged, and Lorelai looked at him sadly.

"Mom!" Rory shouted, and then Lorelais grip on her hand loosened, her smile began to fade, and Lorelai Gilmore's bright eyes closed for the last time, her beautiful smile faded for the last time, and as she look her last breath, the whole town went silent, the only things being heard were the sound of Rory's cries and the ambulance.

Luke and Rory watched as Lorelai was taken away.

Rory began to cry again, and Luke looked at her, before hugging her as she fell to the floor in grief.

"My mom died! She died!" Rory screamed into Luke's chest.

"I know." Luke said, crying silently as he held a broken Rory.

"I miss her already." Rory cried.

"Me too, so much." Luke said, and Rory hugged Luke tight as she cried, knowing that he was in as much pain as she was.

Lorelai Gilmore was dead, and the whole town was silent as they stood in shock, all staring at the place Lorelai was, and then wasn't.


End file.
